


a conversation about announcements and surprises

by PoisonedMind



Series: infinity in moments like these [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, TATINOF, announcing tatinof, tatinof era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMind/pseuds/PoisonedMind
Summary: They’re both sitting at the table, laptops and phones splayed out in front of them. It feels as if the air has been sucked out of the room entirely, they’re in a vacuum, space, no sound able to travel and no oxygen to breathe.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: infinity in moments like these [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	a conversation about announcements and surprises

“Oh my God, Dan. I’m actually, literally shaking.”

“Me fucking too.”

“I’ve got all my links ready to go.”

“We should’ve just hyped this obnoxiously— Oh, God, it’s seven o’clock, are you ready?”

“Seven o’clock!”

“Save changes! Boom.”

“It’s on!”

“On the count of three?”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Shit.”

“Not often I hear you say that.”

“I said I was nervous!”

“I know. Jesus. Okay, and then, let’s look— Oh my God, it’s public. Okay. Tweet. Post. Post on Tumblr.”

“Is it public?”

“Yes. Phil, it’s live now. Actually online for everyone to see. Official. Fuck.”

“I know!”

“How much time should we give them before we check in?”

“Well, the trailer is two and a half minutes so…”

“Fuck. How is time so slow?”

“I don’t know.”

“I can’t wait. I can’t wait, I’m gonna check Twitter now, I don’t care.”

“Dan!”

“I’m a bad, impatient person. You should know this by now.”

“... Tell me what they’re saying?”

“Okay.”

“Well?”

“I think the general consensus seems to be ‘OMG WHAT’ and lots of keysmashes.”

“So good?”

“Yeah, Phil. Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [the series' post on tumblr](https://bie-lovers.tumblr.com/post/189085176461/infinity-in-moments-like-these) if you want to reblog :)


End file.
